Honey, our Kid is a Ghost!
by Linkmaste
Summary: When young Tyler Fenton is zapped by one of Jack's crazy inventions weird things are happing to Tyler. Can Danny, Jack, and Maddie help? AU...sort of. Please RR
1. Chapter 1

_**Honey,our Kid is a Ghost!**_

By: Linkmaste 

Authors Note: Okay guys I have no clue how this will work up but just to be on the safe side its going to be another universe (AU). Anyway enjoy the story, check my others out and REVIEW. Anyways on wards to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Other people own that and I'm just a fan of it. Enjoy

Prologue 

When people say a _normal_ family they mean the family that has around 2 kids that play sports have loving parents that have nothing to do with ghosts. None of them have ghost powers or is mainly trying to keep it a secret. The mother would pick her kids up from school and drop them at the mall to meet up with their friends instead of the kid trying to get there on their own. The farther would be best friends with the neighbours and have BBQ every summer instead of making he look insane.

Now when you take a look at _my_ family you first see the parents. My parents are ghost hunters. They study, find, and destroy ghosts and keep the town safe. My mom is the real expert she can fire pretty well and does have a lot of theories on them. Only half of them are right though. My dad on the other hand is on the dumb side. He uses the weapons but always misses. The neighbour hates him when he blabbers on about ghosts. If you see two people walking down the street full of weapons and wearing strange suits that look like rubber they are my parents; Maddie and Jack Fenton.

My older sister is the most normal one in our family. She gets top grades in school and wants to be a child physiatrist. She has long almost red hair and green blue eyes. Most of the time she wears a black shirt and turquoise pants. Most of the time you see her at the library studying to get another A+. This year she is going to college.

My little brother Tyler is two years old. Boy was it a shock that mom was pregnant. He has black hair like me and green eyes. Oh yeah if you count the smile every time he makes some insane scheme to get me into trouble from ruining my guitar to throwing stuff. He wears red overalls with pockets and a black shirt underneath. Most of the time his clean white running shoe laces are untied resulting in tripping a lot.

My dog Phantom is around 6 months old. I found him on the street after one of my battles. His coat is silky white and his eyes are unusally bright green. He helps Tyler out and keeps me company. Phantom lothes Jazz. She was trying to pet him but he growled and ran away. Hehe we must be the only ones who see Jazz's evil side.

And there is me. Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom or if you want to be locked in the ghost zone forever, Invisio-Bill. To most people I'm just your shy and geeky type but I protect the town from the ghosts that try to destroy it. I can fly, float, go through stuff, turn invisible, shoot ectoplasm, a Ghostly Wail where I scream and stuff blows up, Ghost Stinger where I can shock another person, Overshadow people and even more stuff. I'm 16 years old with black hair, blue eyes and average height. And no I'm not fat nor have glasses. You could say I was pretty normal. But that wouldn't be much of a story now would it?

You see it all started when dad got home…

_And that's the ending to my Prologue thingy! Please RR and I hope that you will like the idea! Oh yeah I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did then I would scream at the world and do my little dance. Ill get chap. 2 up ASAP._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Honey,our Kid is a Ghost!**_

By: Linkmaste 

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Authors Note: Thanks for all of my Viewers and Reviewers! I'm slow at getting these done sorry!

Maddie shook her head is awe and disbelief. "Your kidding right?"

"Honey, believe it! I got my own crew and everything! Tomorrow we are doing the first test at the lab. Oh honey, I have to take the boys with me while you gone. You don't mind do you?" Jack Fenton was excited as a 5 year-old at Christmas.

Danny sighed. About two seconds later Tyler sighed. It had been another rough day at school and he wasn't getting any help from Tyler. Jazz smiled. Tomorrow she and her mom were going to check out her college.

"Kids get ready to go tomorrow right after breakfast I want to beat the others before they start the experiments. I told Dr. Brown about my theory of turning human molecules into ghost molecules but he sounded like he didn't believe me. Well I'll show him!" While Jack was giving a speech Danny picked up Tyler and put him in the playpen that his dad made.

"At least I'm not the only one going" Danny sighed and went into his own room. He shut the door and went to bed thinking tomorrow was nothing but was he wrong.

In the morning things were pretty hectic in the Fenton household. Maddie was busy making breakfast; Jazz was getting ready for going to college. Jack was dressing up for the day's event, Danny and was off ghost battling and to their susprise no one noticed they were gone so he played on his guitar a little. Phantom was fetching the newspaper out side. Tyler was in the playpen watching a movie called A Christmas Carol even though it was July. He was all dressed up and ready to go.

"But mom you don't really have to come!" cried Jazz. "I'm not the only girl going into College."

"Jazz, I'm coming like it or not I'm just going to get you settled in that's all." Maddie responded and called Danny down for breakfast. "Honey, where's the baby?" Maddie yelled to Jack.

"He's in the playpen!" Jack replied shaving with his new Fenton Shaver.

"But he gets out of the play pen!" Protested Maddie while piling up the toast and talking the oatmeal off the stove.

"I fixed it!"

Danny quickly ate breakfast and in less than 10 minutes a taxi cab where Jazz and Maddie were sitting in and the guys were in the Fenton RV.

Danny sat at the passenger seat beside his dad and Tyler sat at the back in the Fenton Kiddie Holder. The van was solar powered but on cloudy days like this they used the battery that was full at all times in case of fighting ghosts. Danny sighed and looked out of the window in boredom. Tyler was playing with his stuffed bat named Batty. Jack was wearing his same goofy grin.

Danny, Jack, and Tyler entered the building. The guard John let them in and smiled. After walking down a couple of halls they came to two double metal doors. Danny gave a sigh of awe when he saw the lab. It was twice as huge as the basement.

When they got down the stairs they went a group of black computers.

"Danny tell me the intensity of the laser." Jack said.

After a few seconds of typing the computer made a honking sound saying "Access Denied" which Danny read.

"We need something to defuse the laser with…ah a coke bottom excellent work Danny!" Jack cried and took Danny's coke bottle, which he was about to drink from. He wrapped it around cloth and broke it leaving the bottom of it. He placed it into the intensity slot and looked around. He hardly notices Danny's grumbling about going to drink the coke. Jack finally found Tyler playing with Batty.

"Let me see if I can make Batty a ghost!" cried Jack as he took away the stuffed animal. Tyler pouted and then smiled. Usually this ment one thing. He was going to get what he wants no matter what.

Danny and Jack were off to the side loading up the wired laser. Suddenly a voice came on counting down.

"10…9…8…"

Tyler got out of the stroller and walked towards Batty. After taking the last few steps he ran towards it and grabbed it.

"2…1." A spark roared and explosions were heard. The machine roared to life.

"The system is over loading!" cried Jack in fear as he tried to abort. A small green laser flew out and hit Tyler who received a painful shock and was flown back. He giggled a little and climbed back into the stroller. Danny saw Tyler there and smiled faintly.

"Unable to abort…"muttered Jack as he tried shutting down the system. Finally it did and Jack went up to the stuffed animal to see if there was any difference. None. He frowned and gave the animal back to Tyler who screamed in happiness.

They left the building but they didn't notice the green glow in Tyler's and in Batty's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Honey,our Kid is a Ghost!**_

By: Linkmaste

Authors Note: Hey guys thank you all for the really cool reviews! I'm back on my feet and ready to type away!

Tyler sat in his playpen playing with Batty. Suddenly he smiled when Danny left the house quickly. He always does that leave and come back home looking tired or hurt Tyler thought. Suddenly a huge green ring light appeared around him. Two separated and went their separate ways changing him.

Tyler felt light almost as light as a feather. He looked at his toy mirror and made a confused look. His hair changed white instead of the usual black. His eyes were glowing green instead of his normal green. His black undershirt was white and his usual red overalls were now dark blue ones. His runners were black also.

"Wa?" he said. Suddenly he fell through the floor and into the basement where Jack was working on this theory once more. He was so lost in though that he did not notice the young child floating behind him. Finally he bumped into one of the ghost gadgets and it triggered off. The next came active and captured him. Tyler screamed and returned to normal by the time Jack turned around.

"Tyler! What are you doing in there? Your not suppose to play with Daddy's inventions you know." he sighed as he got Tyler out of the net. He could have sworn he saw Tyler's eyes glow green but he tossed it away in his mind.

Danny came down the stairs quietly and asked Jack how Tyler got down here. He shrugged and became once more interested in his invention. Danny sighed and picked up Tyler. Just as he did so blue mist came out of his mouth.

"Danny! Play car!" cried Tyler clapping his hands.

Danny Pov 

Great my ghost sense went off, Danny thought. He stared at Tyler as once again. Then green rings turned him into his ghostly half.

"GAH!" cried Danny as he dropped Tyler. Jack then turned around to see Tyler floating.

"GHOST!" bellowed Jack as he got his Fenton Anti-Creep Stick out. Just as Jack was about to attack poor Tyler, Danny waved his arms to get his attention.

"Dad its Tyler! Stop!"

The green light came from Tyler and returned him to his normal self. Danny could have sworn that Jack's eyes could have gone wider than the person that broke the record of widest eyes could!

"Where was he when the invention blew up?" Jack asked quickly still staring at Tyler.

"He was off to the side…I think." Danny replied also staring at the now floating baby.

"Ok we have to go back into the lab, analyse the data and reverse the process." Concluded Jack as he picked up Tyler and ran out of the basement with Danny following him.

"Dad what happens when we are at the parking lot and some one sees him change into a ghost?"

In minutes the farther and son teamed up to dress Tyler so he wouldn't be noticed if he turned into a ghost. After five minutes Danny slapped his forehead.

"You know what? I got a better idea. We will just suck him into the thermos."

"Great idea Danny! We better not tell your mother what we are going to do though."

Danny got the thermos and sucked Tyler in. Unfortunately they could hear his crying.

"Hang on Tyler we are going to get this straight." Danny said as they hopped in the Fenton van and went back to the lab. Dr. Brown walked out of the doors with a nearly red face full of anger.

"Hey hello Dr. Brown." Jack called out. Danny rolled his eyes and braced himself for Dr. Brown's yelling.

"Fenton! Do you have any idea what happened after you use a bottle cap!" He cried showing Jack the bottom bottle for proof. Jack shook his head slowly.

"You over ride the computer and lost all of our data! Hundred and twenty-five Mega Bytes! Now the whole program will have to reboot which will take weeks! And now I have missed a very important meeting with the head director of this operation. I demand results, the head director demands results and the government demands results!"

"How long will that take?" Jack said in a very serious tone.

"That doesn't concern you. You're off the program" He said simply and walked back to the lab. Jack ran towards him and blocked him off.

"You don't have the authority to do that!"

"Your right I don't but you can take it up to the boss and see what he thinks. He will also be informed about the budget we have and over half of it is gone now."

Jack turned and walk back outside with Danny and Tyler in the thermos dragged behind him. Suddenly Tyler made a pitch shriek.

"What was that?" asked Dr. Brown suddenly turning around but he met nothing.

Danny turned his dad invisible and pushed him outside. Jack tried to go back in but Danny kept him pushed towards the van.

"Ok when we get home we can start building some sort of machine that will get Tyler back to normal." Jack muttered.

"Hey dad? How come they do that? Treat you like your just some handy man or something other than the inventor of the laser?" Danny asked and his farther sighed.

"Well Danny, I'm part of a team now and in a team everyone is equal."

"Dad why did you tell him? He could have helped couldn't he?" Danny looked back at the thermos, which was now shaking.

"Danny think about it! What Tyler is right now is something that science was trying to prove for over an hundred years! He would have to go through endless tests and would no sooner be killed!"

Danny held his head down in shame…and worry. If his secret got out would that happen to _him_? Would he be put into many experiments with out a moment's rest? Suddenly felt sorry for Tyler. Sure at times he fooled around with his guitar but really overall he is not that bad once you get used to him.

Jack noticed Danny sudden silence but before he could turn to check up on him his whole face went pale. He saw his house up ahead but that didn't scare him. It was Maddie fighting with Batty, which was a ghost.

"Holy-" Danny started but was interrupted by Tyler's shriek of 'let me out'.

Authors Note: I don't own DP If I did then I would be making more episodes and demanding that YTV should air it more. (Don't have nick program )


	4. Chapter 4

_**Honey Our Kids a Ghost!**_

_**By: Linkmaste**_

Danny eyes darted around to check if the coast was clear, and quietly turned into Danny Phantom as Jack was trying to beat Batty but no success. Danny's mom looked scared shocked but most of all confused.

Quietly Danny flew up, turned invisible and shot Batty in half. Before his parents could turn around he flew back to the van and turned back to normal, to find his ghostly brother out of the thermos and staring at him. Danny smiled but faded when Tyler started to trash around.

Jack saw that the van was shaking and told Maddie to go inside. Once they were in Jack was bombed with questions by the violet-eyed woman.

"Jack what was that? What's going on? Where are Danny and Tyler? If you harmed one of them-" Maddie was cut short by Tyler Fenton phasing through the door and smiling into a goofy grin.

"HI MOMMY" he cried in a ghostly echo. All Maddie could do was faint. Jack's eyes bulge wide as Danny opened the door.

"Sorry I- Woah." Danny looked at Maddie. "Well I think she took it better then I thought."

Jack carried Maddie to the couch and told Danny to keep Tyler occupied. Unfortunately Tyler started screaming "Danny ghost. Danny ghost!"

"What does he mean by that?" Jack said to Danny.

"I dunno he's just learning to speak probably means me and he is a ghost or something." Danny replied quickly.

Maddie groaned while moving her head side to side. "I'm going to kill Jack. I'm going to kill Jack." Jack put a wet cloth on her forehead and put the aspirins on the table beside.

"No, you love Jack sweetie-" But Maddie jolting cut off the man awake and gripping on Jack's throat.

_Oh ghostly tails_ thought Jack as Maddie started to drag him down to the basement where the horrible Fenton coffin with nails was.

"Please honey I can explain!"

"There is no explaining Jack Fenton. That ghost is my son and you turned him into one! How could you!" returned Maddie.

"Hey guys I found a way to keep Tyler quiet!" Danny came into the room jogging carrying a box of ice cream bars.

They found Tyler still as a ghost but instead of eating it he was shooting the ice cream bar with ectoplasm bast. He also cloned making 3 copies of him. Danny was fuming; Maddie was beyond calm and was near fainting. Jack however was interested at his son. How could he make those copies like that? Thousands of questions were running through his mind. Could he- Wait this is not right. Everyone thoughts were disrupted when Tyler started to go in separate directions and blasting everything in the house.

"Danny you get the left Tyler, I will get the middle, Jack right. Break!" Maddie cried jumping at the middle one but missed. As Tyler went intangible

Danny should have gone ghost but it was too dangerous. The last thing his parents need is more pressure of him too being half ghost. Danny saw Tyler or one of them in front of him in the hall. Running he was sure that Tyler was caught but ran into his mom while Tyler disappeared.

"That doesn't work Tyler!" Danny cried still running after him. Maddie looked at him strangely but saw another Tyler and ran after the toddler.

Jack took hold of the Fenton Ghost Weaseler and started to suck ghost Tyler up. But as soon as Tyler's ghostly tail touched the object it vanished in a puff of smoke. Jack got an idea.

"Guys just touch one of them and they will disappear!" After a few yells of okay and one curse they were back on track to search for the Tylers. Danny went upstairs while Maddie and Jack went downstairs.

_Perfect_ thought Danny, as he was about to turn into his ghost form but the slapped his head. The house has a build in ghost system. It was harmless just captured and caused a bruise or two. Danny broke the glass and sounded the alarm. In second Danny heard Tyler being captured by the net and put into a see through box downstairs.

Maddie saw him in the box and called her husband over. Tyler started to cry and return to normal. Maddie face grew relief and picked him up from the box,

"Mommy! Danny put me into the box! Wahhhh!" Tyler started to sob continuously while gripping on his mom. Maddie turned to Danny who shrugged and said there was nothing else I can do.

The Fenton family was on the couch talking.

"Well he is somehow half ghost Jack. He can turn into a human and ghost what else can it be? And don't start that he is overshadowed stuff cause that will not work since it was your fault in the first place!" Danny's mom glared at Jack who bit his lip and sighed.

"I think there is a way to reverse the process." Jack finally said getting up. "Remember that one invention I made that made ghostly objects into human stuff by expelling the ecto gene? Maybe it can work with Tyler."

"Great then lets go get it!" Danny jumped up but Jack told him to sit down.

"Unfortunately it's in the warehouse where I keep my prized inventions for competitions or stuff that I invented in my early days. It would take awhile to find it and put it together again."

"I don't care Jack I want my baby back to normal." Maddie cried desperately tears still falling from her violet eyes. It killed Jack to see his beloved wife like this.

"Alright honey your coming with me. Danny you keep an eye- well both eyes on Tyler. Make sure he doesn't get out of this house."

"And refrain from the chocolate idea the last thing I need is Tyler having a stomach ache and you know what that usually turns out as." Maddie needed to say no more as the green tinge appeared on Danny's face. Lets just say that Danny would face Dan Phantom a million times than change his little bro's diaper.

It has been an hour since Danny's mom and dad left. He kept Tyler busy by changing into his ghost form and doing tricks like turning things invisible or making things glow. This has been the best way to keep Tyler quiet as he could get noisy. Now with ghost powers if he got noisy it would result Danny to stop him from getting out of the house. Usually it meant the Fenton Thermos.

Suddenly the phone rang and Danny quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Danny! It's me Jazz."

"Oh, hey um, how is the room?"

"It's wonderful to be on my own finally. You will be really happy in a few years I guarantee that! Is Tyler there? I want to speak with him."

Danny bit his lip as he floated there. Should he tell her about the incident?

"Tyler is sleeping. Sorry he was getting really cranky." Danny lied casually. Jazz apparently bought it and said her goodbyes and good lucks.

Then the phone rang again. It was Tucker.

"Tuck, you would not believe the day I am having." Danny told Tuck about the whole thing and finally when he finished there was silence.

"Tucker?"

A burst of laughter came from the other line. Growling Danny hung up and started at Tyler who had 8 copies of each other and was making things float.

"Lovely, he has that mind controlling thing. I forgot what it was called- telekinesis or whatever."

Danny heard the distinctive doorbell sound. He moaned shaking his white hair, which turned back to black. What else could go wrong? He opened the door slowly and popped his head to see the least likely person he would be facing.

"Oh umm hey Danny." Said a dark skinned female with blue green eyes.

"Valerie?"


End file.
